Since man first began to encounter bodies of water that he wished to cross, he has been in the market for improved flotation means.
Although various types of boats including folding boats and inflatable boats have been used as more or less personal flotation means to prevent the user thereof from getting wet while traversing the surface of a body of water, these are bulky, relatively heavy and certainly cannot be considered readily portable.
Although some experimentation has been conducted in water shoe type devices, these experiments have generally had the same instances being either inadequate from a flotation aspect or simply were inadequate for the purpose intended.